


Never Go Alone Again

by WevyrDove



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been hunting alone. Castiel keeps saving him. Dean wants Castiel to just let him be, but his angel is here to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Go Alone Again

The night was moonless; the dark in the woods was almost suffocating. A soft rustle sounded behind his left ear, and though the absolute blackness prevented him from seeing, Dean knew that Castiel had appeared. The air thrummed with the angel's presence.

"Cas.." Dean rasped. His voice sounded like a shout in the muffled quiet of the woods.

Castiel was silent, but placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. In the next instant, they both reappeared in a motel room.

Castiel could see Dean properly now in the harsh fluorescent lighting. The angel's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise he did not betray any reaction. Dean's t-shirt was soaked with blood. His flannel was torn to shreds, and a swipe of red lines opened one side of his face.

"Never go alone again." He said softly. His anger was palpable to Dean, but in the next moment Castiel placed a gentle hand on Dean's brow. By the power of Castiel's grace, his wounds healed instantly, and Dean felt a deep peace. He felt so drowsy suddenly.

"Cas, thanks man...I really owe you.." Dean stumbled toward one if the beds and was asleep once his head touched the pillow.

Castiel sat on the adjacent bed. The angel observed Dean, noting the even rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He kept watch through the night, while Dean slept through, lost to the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

The light creeped through the gaps in the blinds, striping Dean's face with sunlight. He groaned and turned his body.

"It is nearing midday. Do you intend to spend the remainder of the day in bed?" Castiel intoned. 

Standing at the foot of the bed, he watched impassively as Dean complained wordlessly and burrowed deeper into the bed. Then, as if only now realizing he wasn't alone, Dean started and pulled the covers around himself even though he was clothed. Somehow he was in a clean t-shirt and boxers. He blushed as he realized that Castiel must have put them on him.

He must have used his angel mojo to dress me, Dean thought, but he still felt unsettled. Dean didn't allow himself to wonder if it had been otherwise. Castiel stared at him.

"C-cas! I thought you would have been long gone...you stayed the night? Awake?" Dean stuttered and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes. I do not require sleep. I watched over you." The unblinking stare continued to focus on Dean and he had to look away.

"Huh, Cas. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Dean looked sheepish and scrubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, like you took care of yourself last night." Castiel's face remained impassive.

"It was a werecat. More like a were-mountain lion. If it hadn't been pitch black I'd have ganked that son of a bitch!" Dean protested weakly, wavering under that unrelenting blue gaze. 

He got up with effort, and sat up against the pillows and wall. Castiel remained where he was. Unnerved again by the angel's unblinking stare, Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head.

"So, uh, we gonna just sit and have a silent staring contest or are you going to say something?" He ventured.

"Never, ever, go alone again." Castiel said, his voice soft, but full of simmering, righteous anger.

"Well, my hunting partner kind of went AWOL after losing his soul, so I kinda need to go it alone." He avoided Castiel's azure glare.

"This is the third time I have had to intervene." Castiel continued calmly.

"Why do you care so much? I could have made it out myself. The wounds were superficial." Dean was feeling defensive. 

"You could have lost enough blood to lose consciousness. The werecat's mate was still out there, and could have found you easily." Castiel countered.

"Maybe I wanted her to. Maybe I just want to get out of this...this poor excuse for a life." Dean glared at Castiel defiantly. He was starting to get angry about Castiel's unwanted help.

"Seeking death to assuage your guilt about Sam. I do not understand." Castiel's gaze flickered for a moment, betraying uncertainty.

"He's my little brother! I swore I'd always keep him safe. Now I don't know how to help him, how to get his goddamn soul back! So unless you're here to help me save Sam, get the hell out of my face!"

Dean stood up angrily and paced away from Castiel. He stared at the print on the wall, a cabin by the lakeside in autumn. For a brief moment he was distracted by the thought of how these prints were always so generic and impersonal.

He felt the warmth of Castiel's presence behind him. He knew that the angel was only inches behind him; Castiel's sense of personal boundaries was almost non-existent.

"Dean. I want to help." Castiel murmured. 

Dean sighed and turned around. He was almost nose to nose with the angel. The deep blue eyes were plaintive, no longer angry.

"I did not raise you up from perdition to see you throw your life away." Castiel continued. He blinked at Dean. 

Dean took a step back. He felt off balance somehow. I must still be recovering from last night, he thought.

"Cas. I appreciate it..but you gotta be here, and not keep disappearing and reappearing..I need to be able to count on you. I need to know that you aren't gonna run off on some angel errand for Heaven when I'm in a bind." Dean crossed his arms and looked at Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel looked down and studied the rug. Dean waited. When Castiel finally looked up, his eyes were blazing blue. The intensity of his gaze almost made Dean step back again, but he was already against the wall.

"I will help you." Castiel said simply. His face was vulnerable. 

Dean looked away. "So why do you care so much anyways.."

"I already told you, I did not raise you-"

"I know, I know, from perdition, blah blah blah. Got it. But you don't need me for any angel business anymore, so why keep following me? Why not help some other pathetic human?" Dean squinted and gave Castiel a small smile.

"You are not pathetic, Dean."

"Just an expression, Cas. But seriously, aren't there other people that could really use having a prayer or two answered? I'm fine. Seriously."

"Dean." Castiel closed the space between them in one step. He reached up and placed his palm against Dean's cheek. Dean started, the touch was electric and full of Castiel's power, but it was different from when he healed him. It was tender and careful. He fought back the instinct to lean into Castiel's hand. 

"Uh, dude." Dean coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, remember the personal space thing? You're kinda in my face." Dean tried to turn his face and break contact. Castiel moved his hand and gripped his chin.

"Dean." Before Dean could register what was happening, Castiel's lips were against his own. Dean froze, his mind emptying. And just as suddenly, Castiel pulled away. 

"I am sorry, Dean." Castiel looked down. Dean was still stunned but through the haze and confusion, he understood that Castiel thought he was being rejected. 

"Cas, it's ok." Dean lifted Castiel's chin gently. The stubble on his face rasped against Dean's palm. Castiel's eyes were still downcast.

Dean's mind was racing. He had just never thought of Castiel as a being that could be touched. He had always thought that Castiel's vessel was handsome, and he had always felt dangerously close to being lost in those piercingly blue eyes. Now, as he looked at the angel's face, he noticed long dark lashes and a chiseled jaw, lush lips framed by the perpetual stubble that Castiel favored. Dean was amazed: How did I not know?

"Cas." Dean said, and he pressed his mouth against Castiel's. Castiel's eyes fluttered and he looked up into Dean's green gaze. Dean deepened the kiss, and Castiel's eyes closed. 

Dean felt like his whole body was buzzing. He still hadn't quite wrapped his head around the fact he was kissing an angel. Castiel seemed content to follow Dean's lead and pacing, and they kissed tentatively and carefully. Dean pulled away finally. 

"Cas. What are we doing?" Dean asked breathlessly. Castiel didn't answer, instead he pressed Dean against the wall, their bodies flush with each other.

Dean groaned as he felt friction from Castiel's body between his legs. His sounds were soon muffled by Castiel's mouth. Castiel pushed his tongue against the seam of Dean's lips, and Dean yielded readily. Castiel's hands were roaming under Dean's shirt, caressing and stroking. When he touched Dean's nipples he pinched them gently, then roughly, causing Dean to cry out.

Dean began tugging on Castiel's trench coat, which Castiel shrugged out of. Dean whipped off Castiel's tie and fairly tore the shirt off. His hands ran over Castiel's lithe body. He traced a line down the trail of hair from Castiel's stomach down to his pants, cupping Castiel's growing erection lightly. The angel whimpered and rubbed himself against Dean's hand. Dean thought with wonder and bewilderment, I'm touching an angel's dick.

Dean pushed Castiel away and quickly removed his own shirt and boxers. He stood proudly erect before him, and he suppressed a smirk when he noticed Castiel staring.

"Like what you see, Cas?" Dean couldn't resist saying.

Castiel responded with a deep growl and slammed Dean back against the wall. One hand held Dean in place and the other grabbed his cock roughly. Dean gasped at the touch and began rutting against Castiel's grasp. Castiel's mouth covered Dean's, his tongue thrusting in, and his teeth grazing Dean's lips. His stubble rasped against Dean's skin.

"Oh God..." Dean moaned.

"God is not here." Castiel broke the kiss to say. Dean stifled the impulse to correct him. He concentrated on Castiel's body, his palms roaming over the angel's stomach and chest. His hands palmed Castiel's buttocks, and he pulled Castiel roughly against him. Castiel's hard length rested against Dean's thigh. He groaned and started grinding against Dean to get more friction.

"Why the hell are you still wearing pants, Cas?" Dean panted. He unbuckled Castiel's belt swiftly, unbuttoning and unzipping clumsily, before shoving his pants down.

"Holy crap. No underwear?" Dean gasped.

"It was my vessel's preference."

Dean pushed Castiel away so he could admire him. His pants were pooled at his feet, and his hair was a mess, his lips reddened from Dean's kisses. His pale body was slender but muscled, his chest and taut stomach covered lightly with hair. Moving his gaze downward, Deab noted how his dusky pink cock was heavy and stiff. Castiel was looking at him with desperation but he allowed Dean to finish having a good long look. Dean swallowed thickly. His brain still hadn't quite processed what was happening, but he knew he wanted this.

"Cas," he managed to say,and then he was tackling the angel onto the bed he had slept in. Castiel fell back easily; his pants were still tangled about his legs. He kicked off his shoes and managed to wrangle one leg free. Dean was lying bodily on top of him, and moving so that their hard cocks stroked along each other. Castiel's eyes rolled back in his head. He had never experienced anything like this in his time on the mortal plane. 

"Dean," Castiel interrupted. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What," Dean grunted impatiently.

"I am a virgin. This vessel isn't, but it also doesn't have experience with the male gender." Castiel said seriously.

Dean almost laughed, but he held back. Instead, he stroked Castiel's face gently and gave him a soft kiss.

"You seem to be figuring things out fine for yourself." Dean smirked. But don't worry babe, I'll help you." He grinned broadly, his eyes crinkling.

Castiel nodded. Even in the heat of the moment, he seemed so serious and earnest to Dean.

"Relax, angel." Dean soothed. 

My angel. He startled himself by thinking of Castiel as his. But of course, they belonged to each other, they had always had their profound bond, from the moment Castiel gripped him tight. 

They held each other and then Castiel started kissing Dean again, and was reaching between them to grab Dean's throbbing member. There were a few drops of precum on the tip, and Castiel slipped some onto his thumb and forefinger. He rubbed it between his fingers as if testing the texture, and then put his fingers in his mouth. Dean closed his eyes and felt his desire surge at the sight. 

"You taste of salt." His angel murmured.

"Stop talking." Dean growled, and reached up to pinch Castiel's nipples. He thrust his tongue deep into Castiel's mouth, tasting a trace of himself. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Dean !maneuvered himself so he was on his side next to Castiel. He slung an arm around Castiel and pulled him up so he was also on his side, facing Dean. Castiel started reaching for Dean's cock again but Dean stopped him.

"Let me, angel." He said roughly. Dean gathered saliva in his mouth and spit it into his palm. He lined up their cocks; next to Castiel's, his was slightly shorter but with a wider shaft and a shade darker. Dean shook his head, I can't believe I'm comparing our dicks.

Dean gripped both of their cocks in his spit-slicked hand and began to stroke up and down. With his thumb, he teased the head of Castiel's cock, feeling the layer of precum on the slit.

"You feel so good, Cas." Dean nuzzled Castiel's ear and then buried his face in his neck, inhaling his scent. It was so male, but yet underlying his scent there was also something that Dean had no idea how to describe. It must be an angel thing, he mused.

Castiel could only moan in reply. Dean lifted his head and gazed at him, noting how wanton and wrecked Castiel looked. He increased the pace, stroking faster. As much as Dean wanted to savor this first time, he also felt ready to burst and wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Castiel's pupils were fully dilated with his arousal, outlined with a thin layer of that blazing blue. 

Dean was nearing orgasm, and from the noises Castiel was making, he knew his angel was right there too. He kissed him hard once and then pulled at both of their cocks steadily, bringing them closer. He wanted to look into Castiel's eyes when they came.

"Dean-"

"Cas, I got this."

"Dean, you have to close your eyes."

"What?" Dean stopped stroking for a second.

"I've heard that- when an angel experiences extreme pleasure, he releases energy in his true form." Castiel spoke quickly, before Dean could interrupt again.

"Oh! Uh, of course you do! Yeah, I better close my eyes, I still want to see after this is over." Of course, sex with an angel, Dean thought. 

Castiel and Dean got back into a rhythm and soon they both neared the edge again. Castiel looked at Dean.

"Dean. Close your eyes." 

Dean shut his eyes just in time. Castiel cried out and bucked into Dean's hand. Suddenly, Dean felt a huge surge of energy envelop him, while simultaneously a high pitched noise shrieked throughout the room, shaking the room and knocking the print off the wall. As the wave of power and sound passed over, all the lightbulbs and the windows in the room shattered. Warm cum was spurting over Dean's hand and cock, and then he was coming too, his pleasure spiking as he cried out. The waves of pleasure overwhelmed him as he rode them. Slowly, his heart rate came down and his breathing normalized. When he opened his eyes, Castiel was staring at him. Dean released his grip and still looking at Castiel, he licked the angel's cum off his fingers. Then he kissed Castiel gently and rolled onto his back.

"You taste heavenly." Dean quipped, and winking at Castiel.

"Dean. Thank you." Castiel smiled.

"For an earth-shattering orgasm?" Dean couldn't help himself.

"The earth did not shatter." Castiel stated matter-of-factly. "But yes, thank you for my orgasm. But also for accepting me."

Dean held his angel close. He pressed a kiss on Castiel's hair. 

"I wish you had let me know sooner. I had no idea angels would even want sex."

Castiel nestled his head on Dean's chest.

"It is rare. But with the right being, we can desire physical connection."

"Gotcha." Dean smiled, pulling Castiel closer with one arm. He was still bewildered at the speed at which the relationship between him and Castiel had evolved from friends to lovers.

"I love you, Dean." Castiel said simply.

Dean was taken aback, but then accepted it. Things were going to be a lot different now. He would no longer be hunting alone, and now he would not be sleeping alone either. He would never go alone again. 

He kissed Castiel.

"I know."


End file.
